


Triple A Battery [a6d]

by PrussiaIsntDead



Series: Battery Club [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Agender Character, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Gender Dysphoria, but im not telling you who :), implied trans character, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaIsntDead/pseuds/PrussiaIsntDead
Summary: Going to the beach sucks. Strangers asking for directions suck more.
Series: Battery Club [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879108
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Triple A Battery [a6d]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before the story, I would like to stress I am *not* agender. I am simply a Demi-Boy (afab doe), so I apologize if anything seems out of place or weird.   
>  ///TW: Gender Dysphoria, Implied(?) Thoughts of S/lf-H/rm\\\\\  
>  Please stay safe, I care you! <3

A6d wasn’t really sure how Skeppy and Bad would react when they came out. In all honesty, they were ready to be shunned and kicked out of the group they had formed. They were pleasantly surprised when their two friends accepted what they identified as, supporting them fully. When they came out as aromantic, asexual,  _ and _ agender, their friends didn’t mind and just loved them for them. 

A6d had finally decided to come to the US, which obviously meant the trio absolutely  _ had _ to meet up. Years of only seeing each other on a screen only built the excitement of seeing each other in person. 

Just for ease of access they all had decided to meet up where Skeppy was. To say a6d underestimated how hot it was going to be was an understatement. Pro-tip: never wear a black sweater to Florida in summer. It was a good thing they had packed a t-shirt, which was still black, but not made of wool. Bad and Skeppy had teased them for packing heavy clothing. It wasn’t their fault that their country was so raw.

One of the bad things about it being so hot was that a6d couldn’t justify wearing their scarf to hide their Adam’s apple. At least they could tuck, which made them feel a bit better. He rarely went out for a reason, but he pushed that aside to hang out with his companions. He could go out for a few days if it meant making his mates happy.

They were in Florida. This meant beaches. Which meant swimming. A6d hated swimming in general, forget public beaches. They were always pretty insecure about their body, even without the dysphoria. Dysphoria just made it worse. Nights when they would look a few seconds longer than they should at the kitchen utensils, and stared a little too long in the mirror. 

Skeppy and Bad practically whizzed down to the sand as soon as the car was parked, barely patient enough to gather a few of their things. A6d huffed, that way you do when you see a funny thing but don’t laugh at it. They brought most of the things they loaded up down to where the other two were. 

The lads were sitting under an umbrella, Bad was talking to Skeppy while the other was fumbling to get his shirt off. A6d set down the cooler and the beach bag. The cooler was full of iced water and water bottles, while the beach bag was stocked with snacks, sunscreen, their phones and other things. Skeppy and Bad had carried out the towels. They had greeted a6d as they settled down with them under the umbrella. It wasn’t long until talking got boring.

“Hey, Bad, I bet I could beat you down to the water,” Skeppy dared.

“No way, you’re on.” Bad stood to his feet, as did Skeppy. 

“Three… Two… One…” Skeppy paused. “Go!” He said suddenly, slightly catching Bad off guard. The two ran off towards the shoreline, leaving a6d alone for some peace and quiet. They got out their phone and began thoughtlessly scrolling through Twitter. Every now and then they would look up and see their friends splashing each other and running around in the water, making a slight smile appear on their face. 

“Excuse me? Sir?” A6d’s head snapped up to a young woman. “Would you happen to know where the parking lot is?” A6d thought for a second before they looked behind themself. 

“It’s that way,” they said, pointing. 

“Oh! Thank you, sir, have a nice day,” the woman said before walking in the direction she was pointed to.

How a6d hated that word.  _ Sir. _ They didn’t know why he had a distaste for it, but it was probably dysphoria or something like that. It made their skin crawl and their stomach lurch. It made them feel as if what they were born as would be more important than what they are right now.

“A6d, are you gonna swim today?” They were broken out of their thoughts when Bad came up to them, sopping wet and out of breath. Skeppy came up behind him looking like he had near-drowned. Of course, a6d said no. Allegedly, they had been at the beach for almost three hours now. 

After gathering all the possessions the three had brought, they all made the trip back to the car to go back to Skeppy’s.

“Am I passing good enough today?” came the small question from the backseat, causing Bad to turn around and look at them.   
“Pass? You mean, like, looking androgynous?” Bad asked. A6d nodded, that’s what they were going for. “I think you do. Like, if I walked past you on the street I would be like, ‘oh! They look cool! I hope they are having a good day today,’” He said, waving his hands around as he talked.   
“Yeah, you look so gender neutral today. Did something happen?” Skeppy asked, looking at a6d through the rear-view mirror.

“Someone called me sir at the beach,” they spoke.   
“Don’t mind them, they don’t know anything. Something that might help is pretending you’re an undercover spy and you have to use a fake identity for the mission.” Skeppy turned his eyes back to the road.   
“How do you know to do that?” A6d leaned forward a bit. There was no way Skeppy was…   
“Don’t worry about it. Just know that we support you, homie.” A6d felt the almost-smile come back to their face. Their friends stopped calling them ‘dude’ when they expressed how uncomfortable it made them feel. Either way, they were just happy that they had such amazing friends that they could go to when they felt troubled. It was a bit of a change, but a much-welcomed one that provided vast amounts of comfort and security.

A6d was still curious about that offhand comment that Skeppy made about going undercover, but they would ask about it another time. For right now they just wanted to sit on the couch and watch a show or something.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end of the Battery Club fics! Currently planning a Tommy one (by request) and a short High School one!  
>  Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
> ==  
>  I only barely made this to 1k words lmao; writing is hard :'))


End file.
